This invention relates to a method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus by which the degree of recognition of the landmark as a sign of a facility displayed on a map screen of the navigation apparatus is improved.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory view showing a map displayed on a monitor display according to a method of displaying a landmark of a conventional navigation apparatus. In the figure, facilities and places are shown by various landmarks in the form of recognizable signs such as figures, marks, symbols, or the like. Among them, reference numerals 1 and 2 denote landmarks of chained convenience stores run by a company xe2x80x9cL.xe2x80x9d Reference numeral 3 denotes a landmark of a chained fast food shop run by a company xe2x80x9cM.xe2x80x9d Reference numerals 4, 5 and 6 similarly denote landmarks of chained gas stations respectively run by other companies. As the landmarks for indicating these shops, the same kind of business is sometimes displayed by the same symbol mark. However, in order to enable the user to select one according to his/her own preference, a peculiar landmark based on a symbol mark or a trademark of the company running its own chained shops is recently displayed as shown in FIG. 1 to facilitate the recognition of the peculiar landmark.
According to the above-described method of displaying the landmarks, the following may actually occur when driving a motor vehicle. For example, although the landmarks 1 and 2 of the convenience stores of the company xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d are displayed by the same marks, some of these stores are detached, and stores facing a road, and others are disposed inside a building. In the latter case, there is a possibility that the driver may overlook the store if it does not directly face the road. In addition, if the landmark 3 of the fast food shop run by the company xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d faces a road which has no space for parking a motor vehicle and if the shop has no parking lot, the driver will be unable to do the scheduled shopping therein and will therefore have no other choice but pass by the shop. In this manner, since the user fails to grasp the state in which the shop is actually placed or the supplementary conditions thereof in advance, there is such a problem that the user sometimes fails to avail himself/herself of the shop even if he/she has come to the front of the shop which he/she is looking for or cannot immediately cope with the situation in which he/she is placed.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention comprises the steps of: storing an additional mark made up of a figure, a mark and a symbol representing at least one of an installed state and a supplementary condition of the facility in a storage device as a data base; determining, when the landmark is to be displayed on a map of the monitor display, as to whether the facility has at least one of the installed state and the supplementary condition; calling up a corresponding additional mark, if the facility has at least one of the installed state and the supplementary condition, from the data base for displaying in combination with a peculiar landmark of the facility: and displaying the peculiar landmark of the facility as a single landmark, if the facility does not have at least one of the installed state and the supplementary condition.
According to this arrangement, the driver of a motor vehicle immediately notices the state of the facility he is going to drop in as well as the supplementary condition thereof, while he/she is driving the motor vehicle in advance. Therefore, there is such an effect that the driver can concentrate on the driving in a psychologically relaxed manner without confusion, thereby also contributing to the traffic safety.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention is characterized in that a size of the peculiar landmark is set to be smaller when displayed in combination with the additional mark than when displayed independently.
According to this arrangement, the landmark to be independently displayed and the landmark to be displayed in combination with an additional mark are set in substantially the same size. Therefore, there is such an effect that no sense of incompatibility can be felt from the viewpoint of display.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention is characterized in that a plurality of different additional marks are simultaneously displayed in combination with the peculiar landmark.
According to this arrangement, there is such an effect that the state in which the facility of the peculiar landmark is placed is displayed in more detail, resulting in an effective discrimination.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention is characterized in that the additional mark is one of a pictorial representation and a figure, both having an image inclusive of a building, an underground market, a supermarket, a park and so on.
According to this arrangement, there is such an effect that the state in which the facility of the peculiar landmark is placed is made easier to be visually recognized, so that the confirmation of the situation is made immediately.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention is characterized in that the additional mark is a mark having an image inclusive of a parking lot, a drive through, or the like.
According to this arrangement, marks such as ordinarily used traffic signals or the like are available for use as additional marks. Therefore, there is such an effect that the supplementary condition of the peculiar landmark is recognizable at a glance.
The method of displaying a landmark in a navigation apparatus according to this invention is characterized in that the additional mark is a figure such as a mesh, a frame, or the like to enclose the peculiar landmark.
According to this arrangement, there is such an effect that an expanded use is provided to the displaying mode of the navigation apparatus by defining in advance the additional mark.